


Breathe

by living_dead_parker



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Sort Of Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_dead_parker/pseuds/living_dead_parker
Summary: Tony is infatuated with Stephen breathing.





	Breathe

It’s odd how breathing is something not a lot of people think about. It’s not something people constantly have to remind themselves about, as it tends to come naturally. The only time someone has to remind themselves to breathe is when they hyperventilate, feel the approach of a panic attack. Tony’s had his fair share of those, often having to remind himself to breathe. Besides that, Tony’s never really had to think about him breathing, or anyone else breathing, for that matter. Until he met Stephen Strange.

His gaze followed the other man’s body, his teeth capturing his own bottom lip as he takes in Stephen’s semi-nude figure. His eyes raked over the other man, making him feel like he was on fire. His lips move against Stephen’s, the kiss reigniting a flame inside of him, making him feel better than he has in days. Tony’s fingers fiddle with the hem of his briefs as he rests his hands on Stephen’s sides.

“Do as you please, Stephen. I’m all yours.”

The next morning, Tony wakes up with Stephen in his arms. A smile spreads across his face as he grabs his phone. He opens up the camera, taking a few pictures of Stephen sleeping, some selfies of Strange in his arms. The sight was the most beautiful he’s seen in a long time and he couldn’t be happier. Well, he could be, but having the other man by his side just made him feel so much better. Over time he’d heal, but having the man he loves by his side makes it bearable, dealing with the pain. As the sun rises, Tony watches him sleep, noticing the rhythmic rise and fall of Stephen’s chest. He couldn’t help but stare at his chest. It wasn’t anything sexual. Made his heart swell just to watch him breathe.

God knows he’d lose it if Stephen stopped breathing. He would never forgive himself if it came to that. So watching the rise and fall of the man’s chest made him feel things. Knowing that he was still breathing made everything so much more worth it.

It’s crazy how such a normal bodily function had Tony so infatuated. He always found it odd that he was practically obsessed with the idea of Stephen actively doing one of the most basic human actions. But the idea of it ever stopping really broke him. Tony had been hurt, so feeling just the smallest amount of joy by watching someone breathe terrified him out of his mind. This is how people get hurt.

For Stephen, Tony would gladly get hurt. He’s proven it time and time again. Stephen often found himself scolding the other man for sacrificing himself, but Tony wouldn’t listen. He’ll take bullet after bullet for Stephen, and the thought terrified him. However, watching him breathe made it worth it. So, as he looks at the taller man in his arms, he smiles. The first genuine smile in a few days, but a genuine smile nonetheless. He could have the whole world yell at him, calling him names, leaving the harshest of remarks in his mind, but as long as he can watch Stephen breathe, he’ll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on 11/15/18  
> Follow Me on Tumblr: living-dead-parker


End file.
